Through the Rain
by Lovely.ExOh
Summary: Post Goodybye Zoey. Almost too sweet C/Z Now a chapter by chapter story. Not sure how long it's going to be though. P.S. Thanks to those of you who reviewed and said such nice things!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is based on a Mariah Carey song I just heard, and when I was listening to it, I was thinking about Zoey and Chase, so I hard to write something, even though I should be working on a chapter for my story, what happens now? Takes place right after Goodbye Zoey. I do not own Zoey 101 or this song. If i did, then I would be very rich and Goodbye Zoey would have ended differently.**

_When you get caught in the rain  
With nowhere to run  
When you're distraught  
And in pain without anyone  
When we keep praying out  
To be safe  
But nobody comes  
And you feel so far away  
That you just can't find you way home  
you can get there alone  
it's okay  
once you say_

Tears flooded her vision as the boy on the computer screen confessed his love for her. She reached out and touched the screen of her computer and left wet streaks on the screen. She bit her bottom lip and let the tears fall. She fished around in her back for her cell phone. She dialed Chase's phone number and sobbed silently as it rang. The brown haired boy on the screen took his cell phone from his pocket and flipped it open without checking the caller ID.

"Hello?" he said dejectedly.

"Chase." She choked out.

"Zoey? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" She watched the computer screen as he stood up and paced back and forth.

"Turn your T.V. on Chase." She said between sobs.

The boy took the phone from his ear and looked at it like she had suggested that he strip to his underwear and stand on his head. He did as he was told though, and watched as the huge plasma screen warmed up and showed her.

"Oh god." He breathed. "How much did you see?"

"It doesn't matter. I heard everything important." She cried. "I love you too Chase. So much it hurts, and it scares me."

_I can make it through the rain  
I can stand up once again  
On my own and I know  
That I'm strong enough to mend  
And every time I feel afraid  
I hold tighter to my faith  
And I live one more day  
And I make it through the rain_

The boy's face lit up and he almost wanted to kiss the screen. Instead, he just stretched out his arm and caressed the face on it. He watched Zoey let out a watery giggle and he smiled. "I love your smile. I can't wait until you get back and I can see it in person." He watched Zoey's feeble smile fade into a fresh wave of sobs.

"What's wrong Zoe? You're going to be back soon. There's nothing to cry about anymore."

"I can't come back Chase. Not for a long time." She choked out. Her eyes closed, releasing a wave of tears.

"That's not fair! You **have **to come back. I'll do anything. Why don't you want to come back and see me?!" He cried out.

"It's not that I don't want to Chase, it's that my parents are going to let me go back. It'll be years before I can come back." She cried. He just wanted to reach out and wipe her tears away, but he couldn't because she was in stupid England.

"Please." He rasped out, his throat was closing with emotion, he couldn't breath.

"I have to go." She sobbed.

"I'll wait for you Zoey. Just promise you'll come back one day?" he pleaded.

"Nothing could stop me."

Before he could even say goodbye, and that he loved her, she was gone, both on the phone and on the webcam. He slowly flipped his phone closed and turned the blue screened T.V. off. He sat down on the couch and threw his head back, and cried.

And if you keep falling down  
Don't you dare give in  
You will arise safe and sound  
So keep pressing on steadfastly  
And you'll find what you need to prevail  
Once you say  


"Are you sure we can make it Chase?" she asked him over the phone one day a year later.

"You ask me this every month, and you think you'd understand that I couldn't love anyone but you." He whispered over the phone. It was late in California.

"I'm so afraid Chase." She breathed.

"Me too, but I love you. I have to go before Logan and Michael wake up. Make sure you don't fall for any cute British boys" he joked.

He heard her head shift on her pillow and she have a forced giggle. "No California blondes for you." She sighed into the phone.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He whispered back. "I love you so much Zoey."

"I love you too."

He slowly pulled the phone from his ear and looked at the timer that showed how long they had been talking until she hung up and the screen turned black.

_  
I can make it through the rain  
I can stand up once again  
On my own and I know  
That I'm strong enough to mend  
And every time I feel afraid  
I hold tighter to my faith  
And I live one more day  
And I make it through the rain_

He threw his phone into the wall almost a year later. He watched the plastic shatter and he instantly regretted it. Her parents said no to her request to come back again. They said one more year. He sat down on the couch and ran his fingers through his wild curls. He didn't know how much longer he could keep this up. God knows he loves her, more than he thought he could love another person, but how could he really love someone who wasn't there?

She flinched as the call disconnected. She flipped her phone shut and let her head fall into her hands. Her back shook as she sobbed. It was falling apart. She knew it had been too good to be true. She jumped as her phone rang again and she looked at the number. **Michael** flashed across the screen and she hit the accept button.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry. Don't leave me, I love you so much. Please don't give up please. I'm so sorry. I love you, please." Chase begged from the end of the line.

"I could never give up on you." She whispered. Maybe they would make it.

And when the wind blows  
And shadows grow close  
Don't be afraid  
There's nothing you can't face  
And should they tell you  
You'll never pull through  
Don't hesitate  
Stand tall and say  
Yeah yeah yeahhhh 

"Only 3 more months." He almost shouted through the phone. She laughed at his excitement almost a year later. She could picture his movements so vividly in her mind. He probably jumped on the hardwood floors of the apartment he shared with Logan and Michael.

"Don't I know it baby." She laughed through the phone. He's pushing his hair out of his eyes. She imagined as she closed her eyes. Her mind making the images she didn't really have. "How are they?" she asked. She didn't even need to specify who, he already knew.

"They want to know how we lasted so long just by talking on the phone and on the computer."

"What did you tell them?" she asked, amused.

"I told them the truth." He said simply.

"And what's that?" she pressed.

"That I love you more than life itself and that you don't just let something like that go."

I can make it through the rain  
I can stand up once again  
On my own and I know  
That I'm strong enough to mend  
And every time I feel afraid  
I hold tighter to my faith  
And I live one more day  
And I make it through the rain 

"Tomorrow." He breathed into the phone. He wasn't sure if he'd ever been this excited in his entire life, or scared.

"Tomorrow." She said back. She could tell he was scared. She was too. She gnawed at her bottom lip in an effort to stop from crying. Her stomach was churning, and her head felt heavy on her shoulders.

"I gotta go baby, but I'll talk to you before I go to bed, and I'll see you tomorrow." She could see him smile through the phone.

"I love you." She promised.

"I love you too." He whispered back before hanging up.

Her eyes swept over her apartment. It was virtually empty except for the wall of boxes. **Tomorrow.**

I can make it through the rain  
Can stand up once again  
And I'll live one more day, and I  
I can make it through the rain  
Oh yes, you can  
You're gunna make it through the rain. 

She held fast to her bag as she scanned the crowds for him. She prayed to god that he hadn't changed his mind. She stood there helplessly, searching for him. IT had been an hour since she had landed. Where was he? Tears flooded her eyes and she sobbed silently. He didn't want her anymore. There was no other reason he wasn't there. She looked up to scan the crowds once again and there he was, his eyes searching frantically for her.

She stood up, forgetting her bag on the bench and ran to his, he noticed her and he stood there, shocked. She ran at him, and she jumped at him. He caught her and twirled her around, her feet bent at the knees. When he put her down, she kissed him deeply, until she felt something sharp stick into her palm. She broke away and pulled up her closed fist. When she opened it, a fresh wave of tears, flooded her eyes. He took the ring and slipped it onto her finger and kissed her again, all while thinking, **"We're gunna make it."**


	2. Part 2

**A/N: I decided to add this chapter in thanks to Buffyfreak2008 for such a nice review. This song is called awake, and it is by Secondhand Serenade. I don't own the song, or the show, but that doesn't mean I won't write with them.**

_With every appearance by you, blinding my eyes,  
I can hardly remember the last time I felt like I do.  
You're an angel disguised. _

It wasn't white, she told him later. Her dress was the palest shade of pink possible. He closed his eyes, thinking real hard. He could remember the little flower girl walking towards him, a fierce glint in her eyes that matched Zoey's. He remembered Dustin dressed in his tux, carrying the rings. He saw Quinn on Logan's arm walking down the isle, and Lola on Michael's. They were both crying. Lola and Quinn that is.

Then he saw her, and it was like he couldn't see anything else. Her hair was pulled up, a few curly chunks framing her tanned face. There was a white lily in her hair. Her bouquet was made up of lollipop lilies. Her strapless dress was just gorgeous. How could he have missed that hint of pink? Chase opened his eyes and her face was floating inches from his. He took some of the fabric of her dress in his hands and inspected it more closely. There it was, so pale, but like their years together at PCA before they realized their feelings for each other, it was definitely there.__

And you're lying real still,  
but your heart beat is fast just like mine.  
And the movie's long over,  
that's three that have passed, one more's fine.

It wasn't the most graceful of dances he later told her. She gave him a wry smile and jumped from the bed. She headed right for the pile of camera equipment, and dug through the DVDs before she found the one labeled, **First Dance**, and she took it out of its case and popped it into the player. She watched the screen flicker to life and clicked the play button. She heard the song crackle to life, and she watched herself being led to the dance floor. She closed her eyes, she didn't need the player.

Her hand felt warm in his. She let her head fall onto his shoulder, his curls tickling her cheek. She felt so safe wrapped tightly in his arms, the material of his tuxedo was rough, and it scratched at her cheek. She closed her eyes them too. Tears flowed then, but not bad ones. They swayed back and forth, to the slow song, just enjoying each other. There was nothing wrong with the dance.

She looked at him, smiling.

"There's nothing wrong with it because there's nothing wrong between you and me." She whispered on his lips.__

Will you stay awake for me?  
I don't wanna miss anything  
I don't wanna miss anything   
I will share the air I breathe,  
I'll give you my heart on a string,  
I just don't wanna miss anything.

"It wasn't good cake." She pouted, her dress now forgotten on the floor, next to his tux jacket.

"It was fine." He said. He couldn't taste anything but Zoey anyway. He kissed her bare shoulder. It was vanilla. The cake, not Zoey's shoulder. It was vanilla cake with white butter cream frosting. She pushed him away and pouted a little, batting her eyelashes. He groaned and fell back onto the bed. "That face." She smiled widely and he sat back up. He brushed his thumb over each eye lid before gently kissing them.

"You win." He muttered before wrapping his arms around her and falling asleep.__

I'm trying real hard not to shake. I'm biting my tongue,  
but I'm feeling alive and with every breathe that I take,   
I feel like I've won. You're my key to survival.  


She complained about the table arrangement's months later. He laughed out loud. She turned to him, her brow furrowed. "What?" she asked.

"That was months ago baby." He laughed at her expression. Her mouth set into a mock angry frown. Her brown furrowed, making a cute dimple between her eyes. "Don't you give me that look!" he shouted playfully. She started chasing him around the apartment that they shared. He laughed and tumbled onto the bed; she jumped and landed next to him. She laid her head on his chest and listened to him breath for a few minutes before shifting to look at him.

"What do you think about kids?" she asked.

"I love kids." He replied absentmindedly.

"No, I mean, so you want kids." She questioned.

He looked at her; she was biting her lip and picking at a string on the baby blue comforter. "Yeah, I want 'em." He told her. She looked at him, huge smile plastered on her face. She kissed him deeply, smiling on her lips. "How about we start now?" she mumbled. He smiled wickedly.

_  
And if it's a hero you want,  
I can save you. Just stay here.  
Your whispers are priceless.  
Your breathe, it is dear. So please stay near. _

He came home from work one day exactly six months later. He could remember it perfectly. She was sitting on the lid of the toilette. Her elbows on her knees, her head in her hands, her hair was draped over her face. Her body racked with sobs. This wasn't her normal cry. There was a kind of raw desperation hidden in the folds of the moans of despair.

He rushed in and held her close, but he wasn't really sure why. He just knew he had to. When she calmed down, he looked closely at her.

"What's wrong." He looked deeply into her normally warm brown eyes. It looked as though something behind them had died.

"I lost it." She said between hiccups. He looked at her curiously.

"Lost what?" he asked her. Her eyes welled up with tears again, and her bottom lip quivered. She let her head fall into his shoulder and she shook it back and forth

"The baby. I lost it." She sobbed into his shoulder. Then he felt it too, that desperate need to know that what the inexplicable, undisputed truth, is just a cruel joke. **But it never is, is it?**He asked himself.__

Will you stay awake for me?  
I don't wanna miss anything  
I don't wanna miss anything  
I will share the air I breathe,  
I'll give you my heart on a string,  
I just don't wanna miss anything. 

A year later, she was in the bathroom, jumping up and down, screaming with joy. He ran in to check on her. She saw his wide worried eyes, his bushy brown hair, messy. She held the stick behind her back.

"What's wrong?" he asked her. He walked closer and he rubbed his hands down her arms. She smiled.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong. I just have your birthday present." She smiled even wider if possible.

"Oh?" he said curiously. She pulled her hand from behind her back and pushed the stick in his hand. He looked at her, then at the slender plastic stick. "Pregnant." He read off the tiny digital screen. He looked at her like she was crazy, but then his eyes opened wider. "PREGNANT!" he shouted before picking her up and twirling her through the air. She threw her head back and laughed, losing herself in this perfect bliss.__

Say my name. I just want to hear you.  
Say my name. So I know it's true.  
You're changing me. You're changing me.  
You showed me how to live.  
So just say. So just say,  


"Chase. It's kicking, you can see it, look." She poked at his shoulder and he turned to her immediately. His eyes widened when he saw the little foot on the crown of his wife's stomach. He grazed the stretched skin with his index finger ever so lightly, and he felt it's toes. The other foot popped up net to the other one. The heels on the feet were touching, the toes facing away from each other, making a perfect heart.

Chase made a grab for the camera on his bedside table and snapped a photo just seconds before the feet disappeared into their rightful place. He looked at Zoey's face, preparing to tell her the story, but she was nodding, tears running down her face.

"I felt it too." She whispered.

_  
That you'll stay awake for me.  
I don't wanna miss anything.  
I don't wanna miss anything.  
I will share the air I breathe,  
I'll give you my heart on a string,  
I just don't wanna miss anything_

She threw her head back on her pillow, sweat plastering her bangs to her forehead. He gently pushed them back. He placed his forehead against hers and whispered everything and nothing. "Your so close." Was all he could remember. She picked her head back up and her face contorted into a look of pain and determination. Suddenly, there was someone else screaming besides her. The voice was small, like a melody to his ears.

He looked down and there he was. His face scrunched, red, so new. He had the lightest wisps of blond fuzz stuck to his still wet head.

"Max." he told her. She was smiling wider then he ever thought a human could smile, the happiness radiating off her.

"No. She smiled, and looked down at their new son. "Perfect."


	3. Part 3

**A/N: I have now become addicted to writing this story. Whenever I hear a song now, I thing of C/Z story potential. But anyway, this song is called Godspeed (Sweet Dreams) by the Dixie Chicks. I thought it was absolutely perfect for the next phase of Chase and Zoey's life with their new son. I do not own this song or the show. Unfortunately. But it would be so cool if I did. Oh and if by any chance anyone was wondering what Chase and Zoey's wedding song was to their first dance, it was the song that went with the chapter.**

_Dragon tales and the "water is wide"  
Pirate's sail and lost boys fly  
Fish bite moonbeams every night  
And I love you_

She was perfect at it. The way she caressed his curly blond fuzz, the way she had painted the nursery to stimulate brain function. She never let him watch T.V. In fact, we no longer owned T.V. Well, we had a shell of a T.V. that didn't receive any cable service. She fed him at all the right times, and he was rarely ever crying.

She turned to Chase and she smiled at him, her bangs covering one of her eyes, playing peek-a-boo with him. He smiled back, leaning against the door frame, crossing his arms. Suddenly she was pulling her shirt back down, apparently done with feeding. She pulled herself up from the glider, Max in the crook of her arm

"You burp him today. And make sure you have the cloth under his mouth at all time in case he spits up." She handed Max to me in a swift motion that can only come naturally and walked out of his room. I held him under his armpits and looked at his face. I stared at his warm brown eyes, his dimpled chin, chubby cheeks. Zoey was right, he was perfect.__

Godspeed, little man  
Sweet dreams, little man  
Oh my love will fly to you each night on angel's wings   
Godspeed  
Sweet dreams

"It's your turn." She told Chase a couple months later. Max was lying on his stomach on a blanket in front of us, his face was red and round and his mouth was open round in a silent scream. His dirty diaper face.

He gave her a mock dirty look and picked up his son. He walked into the nursery, heading straight for the changing table. She stayed out on the couch, picking her parenting magazine pack up and skimming over some articles until she heard Chase shout from the other room. She threw the magazine down beside her and raced to the baby's room. Chase was still facing the changing table, his hands shook at his sides before coming up to his mouth and face to wipe something away.

"What happened!?" Zoey shouted. She heard Max giggle and her heart instantly slowed down. Chase turned to her and she started laugh. The front of his shirt had a distinct wet spot on it, and his face was dripping something.

"He peed on me." Chase said without trying to open his mouth. She laughed even harder.__

The rocket racer's all tuckered out  
Superman's in pajamas on the couch  
Goodnight moon, we'll find the mouse  
And I love you

"Happy birthday dear Maaaaaax! Happy birthday to yoooou!" everyone sang in unison. Max looked around like we had all gone insane. Of course he was, he had only just turned a year. Chase glanced around the table at his friends. Lola had a hand placed on her swollen belly. Michael had too. Though they weren't married, yet, they still decided to have a baby. They had gotten together a little after Chase and Zoey were united at the airport. He glanced further around the table and saw Logan trying to pry one of his 6 month old daughter's hand off of one of his curls, while Quinn was holding the other daughter. They too had fallen in love shortly after Chase and Zoey started their "real relationship" as Zoey referred to it.

Suddenly Lola clutched her belly and looked at Michael with wide eyes.

"Either she just peed her pants, or the baby's coming." Zoey said nonchalantly. It seemed like all the men sprang into action, while the women stood there.

"They act like it's them that have to get to the hospital before they're 10 centimeters." Quinn shook her head in mock disgust. Zoey laughed, and even Lola joined in, until her next contraction hit.

Suddenly I was behind Zoey, hugging her tightly, watching the ordeal. "Let's have another." She turned to me, her eyes wicked.

"Lets."__

Godspeed, little man  
Sweet dreams, little man  
Oh my love will fly to you each night on angels wings  
Godspeed  
Sweet dreams

"Your pregnant already!" Lola looked at her in shock. Zoey smiled and felt her hand creep to her still flat belly.

"I couldn't let Quinn beat my out." Zoey poked her other best friend's cheek. Quinn laughed and swatted her hand away.

"But do you think you can handle two?" she questioned her, a daring look in her eyes.

"Probably not. But I'm sure willing to try now that it's going to happen." she replied, a smirk gracing her lips.

"Good luck. I only have one newborn that barely moves and I can barely take it." Lola scrunched her nose and suddenly, was blushing and was pulling her jacket more tightly across her chest.

"Missed a feeding." Quinn and Zoey laughed at their synchronized reaction.__

God bless mommy and match box cars  
God bless dad and thanks for the stars  
God hears "Amen," wherever we are  
And I love you  


"Baby?" Max toddled over to his father and pointed to the newly made up nursery.

"Not yet little man." Chase replied, poking Max's nose, eliciting giggles from him.

"Baby?" Max asked again, pointing to Chase's stomach.

Chase laughed, throwing his head back. "No no little man. Mama has the baby in there, not daddy." He told his son.

"Wanna talk to the baby Max?" Zoey came in, her belly swelling flawlessly, making a perfect sphere. Max ran over to his wife and she picked him up with ease, resting him on her hip. She made her way to the couch and sat down. Max placed his ear against Zoey's belly and listened before gently kissing her stomach and whispering, "Love you little sister."

_  
Godspeed, little man  
Sweet dreams, little man  
Oh my love will fly to you each night on angel's wings  
Godspeed  
Godspeed  
Godspeed  
Sweet dreams_

It was two months later when Zoey made her way into the delivery room, clutching her stomach. Chase raced after her, carrying Max and a bag of his wife's clothes. Zoey looked behind her to make sure that he was still there. She motioned to Chase to bring Max forward. When he complied, Zoey kissed her son's forehead and Eskimo kissed him.

"Mama's going to be right back okay baby?" she looked him in the eyes and he nodded, his brown scrunched.

"Okay mommy." He replied. Max reached out and pushed a wet lock of hair off Zoey's forehead and kissed it.

Zoey was suddenly ushered away and Chase was left behind.

In the delivery room, her composure crumbled. She screamed, she cried, she swore. But in the end, there was a perfect baby girl still covered in mucus resting in her arms.

Chase walked into the delivery room shortly after, holding Max. When he placed her son at the edge of the bed she motioned him forward. Max looked closely at his new baby sister, hit flyaway blond curls tickling her nose. "That's Ava, Max. Your new baby sister."

"No." Max said, looking closely at the baby.

"Then what is it little man?" Chase asked.

"Perfect." Max replied, leaning back, until his back hit is father's stomach.

**A/N: I had to add the "perfect" thing in. I just had too.**


	4. Part 4

A/N: Sorry for such a long delay on the chapter. The computer crashed and I lost everything.  Anyway, this song is called And I Love Her and it's by the Beatles. This part of the story takes place mainly in Chase's perspective, as in, you don't focus on Zoey as much, like your not really in tune with her feelings as much as other chapters.

_I give her all my love  
That's all I do  
And if you saw my love  
You'd love her too  
I love her_

She was a wreck. It was going to be their first time without a kid hanging on them in years. They had nearly missed the flight because she didn't want to say goodbye to them, and when she did say goodbye, it was 20 minutes for Max, and 20 for Ava. The bawled all the way to the airport, and all he wanted to do while he was driving was reach over and wipe her tears away. He wanted to turn around and get the kids and buy them tickets, just so he didn't have to see her cry. But he didn't, and he regretted it more than anything.__

She gives me everything  
And tenderly  
The kiss my lover brings  
She brings to me  
And I love her

He watched her examining the handmade glass bangles on the table that she was thinking about buying. They were beautiful, swirled colors and rainbows, bubbles, shine. One of a kind, nothing would ever be that particular piece again, and if it broke, it was gone, just like people. When Zoey looked at the price tag on them, she bit her lip and said she was sorry to the sales woman. When Zoey turned to another table, Chase made his way to the table.

"How much are they?" He questioned. The dark haired woman looked at him and gave him a funny look.

"They're forty each." She replied, crossing her arms over her chest. Chase counted all the bangles on the table. There were 6. He calculated in his head how much they would all cost before counting his money.

"Give me them all."

_  
A love like ours  
Could never die  
As long as I  
Have you near me  
_

She was delicious. She was like an array of different foods, and he was constantly craving them all. Her lips were strawberries, her shoulder was chocolate, her stomach was blueberries. There was no taste on her that he didn't love.

She was abstract. Made of so many different shapes and lines that it almost made Chase dizzy. Her stomach was a soft, but firm line, her shoulder was half of a heart, and the base where her neck met her shoulders was the most beautiful curve, other than her lips.

_  
Bright are the stars that shine  
Dark is the sky  
I know this love of mine  
Will never die  
And I love her_

He loved watching her sleep. Her head rested on the crook of her arm, the blanket pulled up to her waist. He lightly touched the small patch of skin revealed because her shirt was starting to ride up. A chunk of her hair was resting in the crevice her lips made. That was when Chase decided that he could stay like this forever, and be perfectly happy for the rest of his life.__

Bright are the stars that shine  
Dark is the sky  
I know this love of mine  
Will never die  
And I love her

She ran to the kids when she got off the airplane. Max's blonde curls bouncing against his cheeks, tickling his nose, and Ava's wispy brown pulled up into a ponytail, smiling her big gap toothed smile as she toddled after her big brother. Max ran and leapt into her arms and she twirled him around, him screaming and squealing in ultimate delight. Ava walked to me and I picked her up, tossing her high into the air. She screamed happily and he thought about that night when he said he could stay the way he was and be perfectly happy. Well, he lied. Nothing could be perfect without these two little things. Nothing.


End file.
